The End of An Era (and the beginning of another)
by kichu200211
Summary: For Phoenix Wright, this is the end of an era... The first one-shot set in my Athena Cykes AU (but can also be seen within canon).


**A/N: I had to do this and did it within about an hour and a half, so please excuse any errors grammatically. I only realized the date around 4:00. Please note that this is the first one-shot in my Athena Cykes AU. Without further ado...**

* * *

April 19, 2019, 1:22 PM

District Court

Courtroom No. 7

The trial had gone mostly like his other trials. He and Gumshoe had gotten a kick out of their courtroom rivalry: Gumshoe had insulted Phoenix's case and Phoenix had shot down major points in Gumshoe's testimony. The prosecutor for the trial was this rock-star who was quite cocky for this being his first courtroom endeavor.

…Within seconds of Phoenix presenting that diary page, the little punk-rocker boy had requested a special witness come up out of nowhere. He was excited at something, of that Phoenix was sure, but what it was, he was still unsure about. Phoenix thought it had something to do with the evidence he presented, but what could possibly be wrong with it?

His client's little girl had given him that evidence, simply saying that someone had given it to her to hand it to him. Phoenix simply took the page and stuffed it in with his other evidence. He didn't even think twice about it; he thought he could trust a little girl who was so similar to Pearls.

_Why are you thinking about Pearls and that little girl at a time like this, Phoenix? Pay attention to the courtroom you're standing in._

"…Now, Prosecutor Gavin! Please bring this surprise witness to the courtroom!" ordered the Judge as he slammed his gavel.

There was a strange condition for the witness to appear in court, however. He did not want anyone else in the gallery. The only people left in the courtroom were the Judge, Prosecutor Gavin, and Phoenix himself. Then, there was the witness himself. He wore a green jacket (quite like Gumshoe's, Phoenix noted) and was covered in paint.

There was something off about him, but Phoenix didn't know what it was. The man was simply standing there while Gavin started speaking. Gavin stated that the witness's testimony would have many "legal ramifications." Phoenix himself was confused, but he was on his guard. Something felt off about this whole thing.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

The witness introduced himself as Drew Misham, a painter. Gavin then immediately presented him with the diary page, asking him if he knew what it was. After another question by Phoenix, the painter admitted that he _made_ the diary page.

Phoenix's blood turned into ice.

…_What? …It's forged…? The evidence…was…forged…?_

Gavin then stated that someone had tipped off the prosecutor's office of a forgery. That someone had _prepared _the forged evidence. Phoenix knew where this was going and he realized at that moment, that everything he had been working on for the past three years was over.

All the struggles of his life—_everything that he lived for_—were all being flushed down the drain by this man.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Hold it! I didn't 'prepare' this evidence," was all Phoenix could say.

All he could think off.

He felt like a small child denying blame.

He knew it was weak, but at that moment, there was nothing else his mind could make up. He—ironically—had no evidence to prove _anyone_ _else_ guilty of the forgery. There just wasn't enough time. Phoenix was the only suspect in this case and there were no other witnesses to prove him innocent.

He didn't have enough time. He never did.

He was called up last night to play poker with his client. He didn't even know about the case until that. He had no time to investigate, so he was forced to rely on everything that the previous defense attorney had handed to him. What was his name? Kristoph?

He couldn't remember. His mind was drawing a blank.

Why did he present that page? _Why?_ He knew it was a trap; he _knew_ it, but he still presented it. He allowed the rookie to take advantage of him—of his naivety. He had taken evidence that _he didn't even know was related to the trial_ and presented it, like an absolute idiot.

Mia wouldn't have done it, but he had gone done it.

_**OBJECTION!**_

"…Ah, the attorney speaks," began Gavin, smirking. "Something about this page, I presume. But what is he saying? It makes no sense! ...After all it was you who presented this evidence to us Phoenix Wright!"

"Who requested this forgery!? Who was your client!?" asked the Judge.

The witness said something about not knowing his client, but Phoenix barely understood it. His mind was going at a million miles an hour, but finding absolutely nothing as a result.

Phoenix's breath hitched and he felt sick to his stomach; he was very nearly about to hurl in the middle of the courtroom.

"What…!?" commented Phoenix. He had completely missed what Misham had said.

"Most of my clients prefer to remain anonymous, even to me. I make the _items_ they, and receive my _payment_. That's the extent of my contract with them" explained Misham, his hand on the lower half of his face.

Suddenly, Phoenix caught onto something. Where was the proof that this was a forgery? Would this save him…?

_**OBJECTION!**_

"B-but…!" His voice came out raw and weak, at least to him. He gestured to the diary page on display. "There's no proof this is a fake!"

It was desperate—completely and utterly so. However, Phoenix hoped beyond all hope that _something_ would come out of it.

"It's a fake," said Misham simply.

"Huh…"

"To avoid just this sort of problem… I always put a special mark on my 'works'. I can say, without a doubt, this is mine."

Phoenix's breathing slowed down and he stood calmly overlooking the courtroom as his life—everything he had worked for, _every single thing_—collapsed before him. His calm outer persona was masking his mind, which was still reeling from everything that had just happened.

Finally, he accepted.

It was over. Everything. It was all over.

Years of suffering for nothing.

Eventually, the Judge asked him for an explanation. Phoenix shook his head with a wry smile. He knew that even if he said what he thought was the truth, the court would refuse to head it. Phoenix told the Judge this and he shook his head sadly, stating that what he said was true. He wasn't a respected attorney any longer.

He was Phoenix Wright, Disgraced Defender.

There was one other surprise waiting for him now: one that he wasn't ready to take. He only then remembered that the trial was not over his forgery of evidence, but of the murder of Magnifi Gramarye. Gavin simply mocked him, stating that this was all just going to get his client declared guilty.

Phoenix had to stand up for him; lawyer or not, he could not forsake his mentor's teachings.

_Believe in your clients until the very end, right, Mia? I…I'm sorry. I'm so, so damn sorry, Mia. I'm a pathetic failure who doesn't deserve either you, Pearls, or Maya. The least I can do is this._

"…Your Honor, wait! I understand that presenting forged evidence in court is a serious crime. But you cannot hold my client responsible for actions I undertook as an individual…"

Was he…admitting to it? Was he admitting, in front of the Judge, Gavin, and his own client, that he forged evidence? Was he admitting to something he never did?

_Damn it all! That little girl doesn't deserve this! I lost today, but I can't let her suffer because of my own stupidity!_ _…I don't want her to have to end up like…like…Pearls…_

He was, of course, referring to the situation at Hazakura temple almost two months back. In the course of that trial, Morgan Fey had shown that she did not care for Pearl. She had shown that she could not be trusted and thus, no one was allowed to see her. Not even Pearl. Pearl, of course, was devastated when she found this out.

_Damn it Phoenix, where's your mind wandering?_

"…I am sorry, Mr Wright," said the Judge sympathetically.

"…Your Honor?" asked Phoenix.

_I can't even do that! I can't even save my client. In the end, I never learned anything, did I? After all these years of trials and tribulations, I never learnt a god damned thing!_

Phoenix kept himself composed, unable to completely emote himself in court. He didn't want to be seen as a pathetic figure, even in his death in the legal world. Gavin took every chance to taunt him for his choice and Phoenix wanted nothing more than to slam the kid's head against the boards.

Just before being ordered to leave, Misham asked one last question to Phoenix. "Could I… ask your name?"

"…? Phoenix Wright…" replied Phoenix.

He internally shrugged. What was wrong with it now? His life was ruined, over, as Larry would put it. Drew had metaphorically killed him with just words, both on the paper and on the stand.

It was poetry really, considering that he was only doing what Phoenix did to others back to him. There was almost nothing else that could go wrong right now, so he could at least give him the courtesy of his name.

"Mr Wright… I have seen and studied many people, but none like you. I'll remember you, Mr Wright."

Phoenix simply shook his head lightly.

…_What good is that Mr Misham, after what you've done to me…?_

The Judge then called forth Zak Gramarye, who took the stand completely unaffected at watching the life of his attorney being sucked out from under him. Something felt off about him at that moment.

Something was very, _very_ off.

Phoenix watched calmly as the Judge was about to declare his client guilty, telling him to find another attorney and make an appeal. Then, just as the verdict was about to be declared, Zak spoke up.

"Ah, Your Honor?" called Zak.

"Y-Yes, Mr Zak?"

"There is one thing I wish to make clear. Today, in this courtroom…you cannot declare me 'guilty'…It is impossible., said Zak, grinning, despite the helplessness of his situation.

Phoenix's eyed widened at his statement. What was Zak planning to do?

The judge replied that he _did_ have the power do so.

Zak merely replied, "Except…tell me, how do you plan on announcing your verdict…when your defendant does not exist?"

And then, before the eyes of the entire courtroom, Zak Gramarye disappeared, never to be seen alive by anyone again for exactly seven years. Phoenix simply looked on. He didn't know what to say. He simply called out to Zak as Gavin ordered him to be found.

With that, the tale of Phoenix Wright, respected defense attorney ended in shambles. Phoenix Wright was left as disgraced scum who would be hounded by the press for nearly four months before they found something new. He would live his life in the Borscht Bowl Club, barely able to make ends meet.

_**Hold It!**_

But, then again, life couldn't be better for Phoenix Wright. He had adopted a daughter and she had quickly become one of the most important, if not the most important, people in his life. Her happiness was positively infectious and Phoenix couldn't regret taking her in, especially considering that she was the breadwinner of the family.

With that, the tale of Phoenix Wright, respected defense attorney ended, not much for the better, but not much for the worse.

Bittersweet, some would call it.

But with Maya, Pearls, and Trucy at his side... Phoenix thought life couldn't get sweeter.

* * *

But there was one person…one person who would take it upon himself to work in Phoenix's honor. Phoenix didn't know his name or anything about him. He watched the trial, horrified as his hero was turned into a disgrace.

He didn't believe the accusations for one second. He couldn't after what _that_ man had told him.

_A Dragon…never yields. No! Don't think about _him_ now. He…he abandoned you. You look up to Mr Wright now!_

He couldn't do much now, but he would go into law. Clay wouldn't like it too much, but it had to be done. He would become a great defense attorney. Of this, he promised himself.

_Watch out, world! Here comes Justice!_


End file.
